The Promise Of The Broken
by Lovebug097
Summary: Life was truly out to get her, she has lost so much already in this war...this promise is very tempting to break. A Naruhina Story.


"The Promise of the Broken"

...

She was in the hospital bed, cold, beaten down, by the hands of the merciless, the morning light illuminated her tired like features softly, as if fearing that the slightest sunshine of hope can vanish her from existence once again...she died, her soul and heart were harshly ripped and torn away from her living yet lifeless body, the shock was too strong for her burdened heart and soul to withstand.

The so called pearly lavender eyes that gleamed with happiness were now filled with a noticed sorrow that caught up to her once again, they were dull and sharp with cold driven sadness, her once soft like alabaster skin was a transparent colour, her seemingly washed out blue veins are still portrayed on her weak body.

Life was truly out to get her...that's what she thought...her dreams and wishes reeked with complete trash in her mind, she failed to keep her promise, a promise she was dearly struggling to hold on to it, one she must have kept, she promised to stay by his side. Alas destiny had other plans.

_*Flash Back*_

_The war was reaching its astonishing limits. Although, the Shinobi's were at their breaking point, every soul was giving in to their destined doom, sharp yielding screams were misting over the battlefields like a never ending disease. He was there...his face was preciously near a lifeless colour, his body chakra levels did not help her to ease whatsoever._

_She ran at great speed, heaving and puffing in suffocation, she fell in exhaustion, a pool if tears were forming in her crystal like eyes, her body was giving in but her heart said otherwise._

_"NARUTO-KUN!" She yelled in despair, this was no different from the past, she stood once again in her feet and began walking towards his worrisome body._

_"H-Hinata..."he called to her in a dreadfully whispered voice, the coughs wouldn't stop._

_"PLEASE WAIT!" She hurried and picked her speed whilst clutching her chest._

_"Heh...If its you then I will wait forever."he chucked weakly and closed his eyes._

_She reached him, she gripped his hands to her own and squeezed tightly, she held his face and caressed his flushed out cheeks affectionally._

_"I'm here now...it's going to be okay Naruto-Kun."she cringed in misery whilst seeing that he was beginning to lose sight._

_"Good, I know i-it will be." He breathed with everything he's got into speaking to his precious friend. His one and only love._

_"The Medics will be here soon so-so your going to be just fine!"she hiccuped due from the overwhelming situation she is in._

_"Hmm? Nah I don't think I need them."he carelessly waved away the offer with a grin that now beamed with nothing but true sadness written all over it._

_"Liar...you LIAR! Don't smile like that when it means NOTHING!" She broke out of her trance and was angered by her actions for not staying by his side._

_"You know me too well Hinata...please don't cry for me then."he caressed her supple cheeks in a loving way whilst crying himself for making her feel this way._

_"Idiot...how could I not? I love you so much NARUTO-KUN! Please don't leave me!" She held his shaking hands into her face, why is it like this._

_"H-Hinata-chan...my god you sure are something." He blushed, only the tiniest hint of colour blossomed to his plain face._

_"What?" She looked at him with curiosity getting the best of her whilst rubbing the tears off her face. She was truly an angel to his eyes._

_"You know I-I really love you." He looked at her as if she was the only thing in the world he truly ever wanted, and indeed she was._

_His smile was now genuine, he held her chin that went unnoticed by her due from the sudden confession and brought her closer to his face._

_"I love you so much." He whispered and raised his head up to reach her treasured lips. She was speechless._

_The kiss was short, yet meaningful in every way, so sweet yet so painful. They broke off the kiss for the needed air and Naruto held Hinata in her place._

_"Hinata...promise me this."he whispered in her ear much too quietly to her dismay._

_"W-what? I will do anything for you!" She cried into his shoulders whilst hugging him tightly to make him stay up._

_"Promise me that you, you will never..." The last words drove her to a mental break down, she heard his last wish which she never wanted to hear._

_His head fell to her shoulders, his arms hang down by her side, she feared what she would see would immediately kill her, she laid down his body with grace and saw his fresh tears on his now dead form._

_"No. No, NO NOOOOO!" The cries and screams were now descending all over the Battlefield, the poor Hyuga woman was at lost for words._

_*End of Flash Back*_

"Naruto-Kun..."she weeped whilst clenching her slowly heaving chest in a heart wrenching way.

"Please, please forgive me." Her voice was ghostly quiet, eyes closed, letting one tear filled with remorse brush on her angelic face.

He is dead...his everlasting cold yet warming breath has imprinted her nightmares and shall haunt her till the end of her days, unless.

She held the Kuniai that was placed on her side table close to her heart, this new promise was very tempting to break.


End file.
